


Jack And his confusing ideas lead to confusing outcomes.

by Aikiai



Series: Norman(character) house/ Silent hill Protag house stories. [2]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), P.T. - Fandom, Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hills - Fandom
Genre: Body Shots, Drunkenness, M/M, Meant To Be, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikiai/pseuds/Aikiai
Summary: Jack(p.t.) and sam (death stranding) go to a bar with the idea to get men to their rooms to see who gets most but,they never get to see who won ,theyre too busy focusing on themselves.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Others
Series: Norman(character) house/ Silent hill Protag house stories. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800892





	Jack And his confusing ideas lead to confusing outcomes.

Sam had jack wrapped around hsi finger,always had,but now jack was drunk it stood out just how much the younger would obey him.  
But sam didnt tell him what to do, instead jack continued to pour whiskey shots onto sams stomach and lick them off slowly and seductively ,looking sam in the eye most of the times his tounge ran over the star like scar.

Jacks eyes were half lidded from being so drunk he could barely focus,sam himself was drunk but not as much as jack.  
The reason they were here was to see who could get hooked up with the most men in one night,it was meant to be about asking guys to meet in a room and whoever had the most show up at their room won, but thats not how it ended up. It ended up with sam laying on the drink serving table top with jack hovering over him,sloppily chucking shots onto his naked torso and atomach and lapping them up with his surprisingly skilled tounge. 

Sometime during the 3 hours theyd been there they had began to lose articles of their clothing ,sam could remember pulling off his private room shirt and lobbing it onto some guys shoulder who just laughed,shrugged and chucked it gently onto his lap. Jack could remember getting stripped of his leather jacket then taking off his light grey jacket almost immediately after, he remembered walking up to some blonde irish christian guy and talking him up,gulping a shot down as he gave the man bedroom eyes and licked his sore lips ,the man seemed amused,but not very intrested,saying something about how jack looked alot like his brother so he wouldnt want to join in the roundup,the next thing jack remembered was what he was doing right now:

holding sams right hand with his own left ,drunk sweaty fingers interlocked ,and pinning it to the counter, kneeling between sams bent legs and tipping shots on the hand print covered body under him with his free hand ,occasionally leaning in to kiss sam gently,like slow soft movements over his lips or just slipping his tounge slightly into the others mouth but sometimes also rough,like smashing his lips against sams and shoving his tounge in,exploring it like it was silent hills, just for some kind of relief against the alcohol induced need for affection. Sam was more composed than his greedy friend whos brow and shirt were wet from sweat,whos cheeks were almost as red as a ruby, whos hair was slicked back just enough to look like he had just attended a meeting. Jacks eyes were glowing with the need to 'devour' and sams eyes were glowing with curiosity, so, sam chose to pull the other close to his face and kiss him as he slowly felt his way down jacks back,listening to the soft noises the other made.


End file.
